CODE DRAMA:Legendary Warriors
by themaddrama
Summary: (BOOK 4) The time has come to find the people that agreed to help The Mad Drama Family when the time w the war will begin.Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:The Last Gathered

Madaline,William,and Aelita gathered; Bloom,Stella,Odd,Rocky,Colt,and Tum Tum from their first adventures, and brought them back.

"So the war is really staring?, "Rocky asked seriously curious.

"Nah we just got you for no reason,"Madaline , Kelley was biding his time as he waited for them to gather their warriors.

"It's nice seeing you again,"Odd smiled at Madaline as she just smirked while focusing on the previous only had time to concentrate on what was about to start happening next.

"I am finished so now it's time for CODE: KELLEY ," Kelley was smirking at his captured prisoners; Charles and was made of old places from The Mad Drama Family's past, and it was going to hurt them,Kelley was was of three different places including; their childhood home,elemantry school,and the Walmart in were certain things that you had to do in order to get put of Cliftanna,or to safe was so confident,and sure that he was going to win so he was not worried at the idiots ever escaping Cliftanna.

"When do we go?," Stella asked curiously as they had sat around discussing their plans.

"Nothing yet,"William said as they just had also made sure to wait three days before gathering his enemies,and transferring them to Cliftanna.

"Obviously, we have to wait for Kelley to message us," Madaline informed them as she grew angry at the fact.

"What will we be doing?,"Colt asked.

"Fighting,of course if you would pay attention,"Madaline smirked still only trying to focus, and ignore the thoughts racing through her mind.

"I have this strange feeling that actual death could possibly occur,"William said anxiously while thinking as well as he was distracted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Horror Street

Without warning;Madaline,William,Aelita,Odd,Rocky,Colt,Tum Tum,Bloom,and Stella were being jerked forward,and were standing in their old childhood nine thirteen laurel street sign that now read,"Horror Street," and the energy inside the house was ,Kelley was going to try,and take them out,and Madaline was sure that this war would end was the same as their clothes had changed into fighting outfits,and they all just smirked at each other for a was in a really soft blue,and silver outfit with dragon breath,dragon fireballs,and they all had speed.

Aelita was in her Lyoko outfit as was Odd with the exception of no wings but,their powers were even strong on this virtual had yellow cat ears in a neon bright orange,pink,and spring green outfit as her powers included invisibility, speed,and firing lightening. Bloom, and Stella had no wings as their actual magic powers were somehow stronger,and they wore outfits as Bloom had a sparkling light blue,and Stella had a sparkling orange was in a dark green ninja outfit,Colt was in a dark blue ninja outfit,and Tum Tum was in a dark yellow ninja ,and red bats were attacking them as it was easy to destroy them but,there were hoards of them.

"Unfortunately, there is no flying for you,and the games have just begun," Kelley shouted at them as spiders,and evil red ninjas started firing,and coming at wounds were actually fatal as proven when one of the red ninjas slightly cut Colt,and he started had noticed untill the Kelleyfied enemies were all once again taken out just as emotions were slightly being harmed.

"Are you alright?,"Madaline asked Colt concerned as she had noticed the bleeding.

"I'm just fine,"he answered while shrugging as they continued to destroy the monsters as Kelley stood right in front of them all smiling an evil they attacked Kelley then they were once again being jerked forward,and some of them landed on grass in front of a red brick building.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Horror Breeze Elemantry

"What is going on?," Madaline asked looking around but,noticing that she was with Aelita,Colt,and Bloom with no sign of the others.

"I was hoping that you could tell us,"said Bloom pointing at the building that Madaline had school that so far back once read,River Breeze Elemantry School now said,Horror Breeze Elemantry.

"Ha,ha,ha you are going to experience more terrible fates," Kelley shouted as if invisible as it registered through her mind what had to be didn't have Nancy or Charles so they couldn't delete Cliftanna for good,either way if they had wanted to.

"We should head for shelter,there are snakes heading our way," Aelita shouted just as slithering, and snake hisses could be heard behind library was where they were quick to hide as they were all frightened by what could happen next.

"We have to find Nancy,and Charles,"Madaline said seeming even more concerned for her family.

"And we will,"Colt said softly frightening her even more from the tone in his voice that he had used.

"What do we do?,"Bloom asked were coming from outside as doors were pushed open,and had entered the library followed by Stella,Rocky,Tum Tum,and Odd whom didn't look like he was going to live through the war at hand.

Kelley had smirked at the thought of capturing the Legendary Warriors as his ideas continued to grow more evil,and darker by each passing had already been injected with snake posion so he would possibly die soon as Kelley hoped for the had adultnapped Nancy and Charles,and was making them watch what they could not was becoming more,and more confident of winning that he just decided to wait until Odd died to continue his evil was going to kill them all off one by one just to hurt Nancy as he decided to virtualize Charles in the library,and wait the death out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Waiting

"Charles," Madaline and William gasped at once,once they saw him as they all seemed to be virtual in regular clothes was growing paler by the minute,and everything was quietly was put of breath which didn't make any sense to them as he sat down on a chair.

"Kelley drains our energy,"Charles said as his color was coming back into his body.

"That's not good,"Madaline said but, they all kept glancing at Odd with sad looks.

"Tell my parents that I love them,and the rest of my family,"Odd whispered as he was still slowly dying away.

"Madaline,and William you two should come with me," Charles said,and they were fast to follow him out of he library doors just as everything seemed normal,and no monsters were about.

"What?,"William asked anxiously.

"Kelley has this plan to kill us all off one by one," Charles explained almost growling as the others could see them through the glass had so badly wanted to check this place out but,had known better because of the current events taking place and the future ones that would.

"The good news is there's a way out I can feel it,"William said and as he pointed to his sister,his eyes had hit the tree on the PE track.

"That tree is one of the portals to return us back home,"Madaline said as Charles nodded smiling until a cough that had come from Colt made them snap out of the awkward moment of smiling.

"You should come back in," Colt informed them,and in doing so he reached for Madaline and kissed her which only slightly shocked her as he hurried back in obviously embarrassed. Madaline said nothing but,blushed a deep red from her own embarrassment as they had all seen from the glass doors anyway.

"This is no time for that kind of stuff,"Rocky said,and just to prove something to him Charles kissed Stella,and Aelita took a chance in kissing could not believe his eyes as they were waiting on a sign from Kelley to continue battling as Odd was still in a horrible Tum had returned from using the bathroom in the library so he had actually been lucky to miss all of the kissing that had just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Biting The Dust

Three hours of wasted time had went by,and Kelley was absolutely sure that Odd had to be dead by that ,Kelley was so wrong as Odd had once again gained the color in his was so angry that he almost killed Nancy before what he was insisting was his new favorite game.

"Madaline,and William are strong surviving warriors,"Nancy spoke softly as he than decided to be nasty,and drain some of her was about to learn of powers that Madaline,an William had that he had not given them but,by that time it would be too late was he brought Charles back to his side angrily.

"Odd is not dead so now Kelley is going to try something else," William shouted as they had once again appeared to be in their fighting outfits and was standing on his feet but,they weren't about to change to the final challenge just library was suddenly on fire,and they all made like monkeys to exit in a hurry just as what were flying bombs were being dropped from the virtual rats,bats,spiders,red ninjas,and evil gorillas were tearing their way towards the warriors in no time at all.

"We need to send Odd home,"William was whispering to Madaline whom shook her head no.

"They had agreed to help us for a reason,and we don't have much time"Madaline disagreed angrily.

All of them were fast to move except Odd who may have been a little slow from almost dying,and he actually had a bomb knock him to the had never seen a death so horribly brutual as tears would have fallen had she forgot what they were doing at the was now gone as bombs were still coming from the sky,when a giant snake devoured his burnt body in one quick swallow. They were back on the sidewalk,and in the office behind them just as a scream ripped through the held a frightened look like she had been bitten but,she told them that she was fine just as they were being pulled forward once more only to be split up again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Horror Mart

"Are we all going to die?," Colt asked only slightly frightened as they had once again been divided;Bloom,Madaline,Colt,and Aelita were standing inside of what was once Walmart.

"No,we are not going to die,"Aelita said smiling at him as they had heard a loud swishing noise,and they turned to face a gigantic the spider could eat them they took it out all on their own as Bloom had seemed paler than before as she wiped sweat from her was trying to locate Nancy,and Charles but,once she found out that they were embedded in a tree outside of the Horror Mart she stepped outside. The parking lot was empty as Madaline walked to the right tree followed by Colt,Aelita,and Bloom whom seemed about to collapse.

Madaline somehow reached within the tree,and released Nancy and Charles whom started regaining their bodies immediately and smiling at hugged as Kelley had been way busy playing around with his dysfunctioning technology.

"I am glad that you found us,"Nancy smiled as Madaline sensed the positive portal to take them home,and they would destroy Cliftanna from lake in front of the Horror Mart was the way back home,and out of the virtual dropped to the ground instantly,and she was dead as well as lifeless before she could have gotten through the pond.

William,Rocky,Tum Tum,and Stella had appeared in the parking lot but,just as they were about to leave Cliftanna they noticed that Tum Tum was way too was very angry as he did inform them that a snake did bite him but,he was praying that he would be ,and Charles were the first to head back home as they couldn't do anything for Bloom even though,Stella was about to start as the rest were leaving Kelley threw a dagger that almost went right through Colt if Madaline hadn't pushed him to the ground breaking his leg but,also not dying helped him through the portal but,he would not be able to walk for quite sometime as he didn't seem to happy nor to angry about the broken leg,and William got Pansy out to find the destruction for Cliftanna.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:...Days Later

A few days down the road even though,the war seemed like it was halfway over Tum Tum had been poisoned,and Colt had a broken seemed to be going downhill,and the most terrible part was that they had lost two warriors,and were possibly about to lose two was taking the deaths good at all but,even worse nobody was taking the previous situation good either.

"Am I going to die?,"Tum Tum asked as he had grew even more paler,and started sweating badly as Colt's broken leg didn't seem to be healing properly.

"Maybe,"said Aelita whom was frowning at the possibility.

"Don't tell him that," Rocky said angrily as everyone was under stress,and tears almost escaped him.

"What's going to happen now?," Stella asked tearfully as well as anxious.

"It's obvious that he is going to die,"said Colt smirking at was so angry at the dangers that they had to face,and put innocent people in the midst of almost murdering them had murdered Odd,and Bloom as she was sure that Tum Tum was going to was trying his hardest to find a way to destroy Cliftanna,and Kelley as he didn't want anyone else getting hurt.

That night was the worst night ever,and one that nobody was going to ever forget.

"I think he's dead,"Rocky shouted angrily as Tum Tum was very white,and lifeless as they had been all fast like lightening except for Colt who lay on the couch with his still broken it did turn out,Tum Tum had died,and he was buried as the reactions were not great.

"This is their fault, "Colt shouted trying to be angry with them but,finding it very hard to.

"No it's agreed to help them even if it meant dying,"Rocky warned his brother even as he knew Rocky was right like ,and William tried to blame themselves for what had happened but,couldn't seeing as it had all started with Lyoko,Xana,and Aelita in the first place.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:Healing

"I had better be getting back to the magic dimension," Stella informed William as he nodded,and sent her back as Rocky wanted to speak to him,and his sister alone.

"Are you sure you want to go back without the horse?,"Madaline asked Rocky as he slightly shook his head.

"I have no choice as his leg is broken so take good care of him besides I have to tell my family, "Rocky answered glancing at his brother from the got Pansy ready as he did understand death,lost,and pain as Madaline understood as well a little all too well.

"We will let you know what happens with Colt,"Madaline said slightly frowning while William shook his head,and sent Rocky back home.

"And he didn't want to take me with him," Colt shouted trying to sound angry,and disappointed.

"For good reason but,there's no need to worry,"Madaline smiled softly as he seemed to calm last time that they had saw the three ninjas was a year ago,and they had still looked the same except for their 's hair had grew but not by much, Rocky's had slightly gotten darker,and Tum Tum's had been the same maybe a little lighter as they had gotten stronger,and were much faster.

"Hey,Aelita wants to have a word with us,"William told Madaline who was following him back into the kitchen quickly,and 's hair was still pink but it had grew longer,and was up in a ponytail like Madaline's as they all wore serious looks.

"What is it?," Madaline asked curiously.

"Can we try to bring my father back on Cliftanna?,"Aelita asked hopefully as William thought it over,and William brought Pansy William was looking through his phone,Madaline just remembered a way too heal people.

"Yes,and also we have healing powers from our fairy transformations,"William informed them as Madaline had just remembered that was beaming with excitement as the doorbell was being rung,and William had flushed understood what her,and William had to do before people entered the house so Aelita was the distraction for the neighbors.

"You are fairies?," Colt asked slightly skeptical as they transformed while not answering him as he gasped at what he saw before his were fast to try to heal him however,the healing process would take up to three months longer as Colt seemed like he wanted to stay recovery would take that or less long but, his leg was starting to slowly heal just as he pulled Madaline next to him on the couch making her flush red.

"Three months?,"Colt asked slightly angry but just as calm.

"Just be glad that you are going to live,"William informed him as he was wearing a cheeky Madaline started to text Aelita,Colt had decided to hold her hand,and when Aelita texted back whom she was with Madaline was quick to jump up,and move away from Colt who look offended.

Aelita had walked back into the house followed by Tommy,and Dil Pickles whom seemed confused as they noticed Colt sitting on the couch,and instantly they hated each other right away.

"We haven't seen you in almost a month,"Tommy said feeling awkward.

"Yeah,we have been very busy,"Madaline smiled eagerly feeling hurt.

"Obviously,"Dil said looking from Colt to Madaline,and than from William to Aelita whom seemed to all catch that he was comprehended why there was so much tension,and she had no idea what to say because she honestly felt in an awkward position.

"Oh,and this is our cousin Colt,"William said flashing them an innocent smile.

"Actually they can call me Jeffrey,and I am not related to any of you,"Colt said angrily as he had understood what Aelita had which didn't make any sense to him.

Aelita had never felt so much jealousy in one place until that day,and Madaline was only slightly confused but,was sure she knew whom she had feelings for as they both looked at her frowning.

"We wanted to see if you wanted to hangout with us at the Java Lava tonight,"Tommy smiled trying to ease not only the tension but,the awkwardness between them all,and for a minute there was had wanted to go back to Cliftanna that night so she informed them all that she had other plans.

"We are busy,and his leg is broken so sorry,"William informed them both as they all waited on Madaline's answer but,she just walked out of the room because,she couldn't just as Charles had entered the cold living room smiling for no reason.

"Yes you are,"said Dil not that suspicious as he had a strange feeling as to what was going on as he left the house followed by Tommy as Charles,William but,not Colt wore confused looks on their faces.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:Bringing Franz Hopper

Charles,Madaline,William,and Aelita were back on Cliftanna sporting their fighting outfits as Charles wore a black outfit. He could mess with minds,and burn things with green ice which was a very powerful had not made an appearance since the beginning of his war,and they were sure too see him one last time or so they thought. Unfortunately, that day they were going to bring Franz Hopper back to live with them,and try to defeat Kelley along with had Pansy out, and was working feverishly as they were back at Horror Breeze Elemantry which was frighteningly silent at the moment.

"Obviously I have to find another to murder them all," Kelley was saying to the monsters that he was trying to had been growing weaker since the escape of his ,Kelley had the time to work on new monsters as he was still too was going to make demonic monsters,and try to work for the ,Kelley had sold his soul to the devil but,God would always be bigger,stronger,and much more powerful than anything,and anybody on the universe.

"Yes,it's working," William pointed as a man that they knew only as Franz Hopper had appeared right in front of had hugged her father,and he had hugged her was a good thing that William had brought Pansy because,that's how they were going to return home.

"So,you're bringing me home with you," Franz smiled just as Pansy lit up blue,and took them home just as fast as she had gotten them had returned back in their normal clothes as the night had wore on into the next morning.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:Knowing

Colt had healed enough to where he could start walking again,ad they had all of their living plans arranged for everyone's was going to stay on the guest room as Aelita was going to share a room with ,and Colt were going to share a room as well as they were good friends these days even more had discussed taking a vacation from fighting as William was working very hard to try,and find a way to rid them of Cliftanna,and was still in no hurry to head home as they already knew why,and they were most sure of his feelings for Madaline even if he said he wasn't.

"Honestly,you should tell her your feelings for her,or she might just end up with Dil," Aelita told Colt one day in the living room as she smirked at that almost ridiculous thought.

"It won't be easy to,"was all Colt said as Aelita seemed skeptical. Aelita had a feeling that she knew exactly how he felt as they were all going to hangout at the Java Lava together that strange couldn't deny on the inside how she felt about Colt,and how she felt about Dil but,at that moment she was unable to accept the truth as she had assumed her old feelings for Colt would have vanished but,she had obviously been and Charles were the first before Madaline to come downstairs as Nancy was going to be left home alone with Franz Hopper but,she had decided to go to bed early.

"Let's go,"Madaline smiled encouragingly as well as anxious as they all headed for the door,and the Java Lava.

When they entered the Java Lava,and sat down together as a group they had noticed Tommy,Dil,and their friends as they all seemed to look at Madaline,William, and the rest of came over,and started talking to them as he was being friendly,and polite but,Dil seemed to be keeping his distance.

"What's wrong with Dil?,"Aelita asked Tommy whom quickly glanced at his brother frowning,and than back at them.

"He is jealous, and angry with a certain person as he think he is in love with her,"Tommy answered not bothering to look at Madaline at who was sitting next to Colt,and Aelita felt very upset with herself and with them all because,she felt confused as she did not know what to ,and Charles were sitting next to each other and didn't know what to say either.

"It's kind of obvious how she feels right,"said Colt as Tommy had begun to walk away,and Madaline slightly elbowed him.

They were all about to start on a different conversation when Dil walked over to them angry,and unhappy looking directly at Madaline who at that moment not only felt embarrassed but,sorry,and angry as she knew how she actually had felt from day one.

"Instead of wasting my time,you should have told me to just get lost,"Dil told her as he walked away hurriedly she had noticed that he had started wearing his hat was obvious that Dil had decided to give up on her, and she had already ditched him long ago but,Madaline was feeling highly said anything about what Dil had just told her but,they instead enjoyed their smoothies,and started on a much lighter and better had left the group early that night wanting to believe she was confused, and as she headed home she hadn't realized that Colt had followed her back to the house until she almost accidentally slammed the door in his face.

"Are you trying to break another bone in my body?," Colt asked jokingly slightly smiling.

"Yes,that was my whole goal seeing as I had no idea you were right behind me,"Madaline said sarcastically as well as frustrated wanting to sit on the couch,and she did as Colt sat next to her.

"It's obvious that we share the same feelings,"Colt smiled at her softly.

"What are you talking about?," Madaline asked only slightly concerned but instead of answering her,Colt kissed her,and she kissed him it was made even more obvious by the kiss as Madaline still wanted to dismiss the feelings that she knew were there,and had been since they first met.

"And you still haven't told me,"Madaline said after the kiss as she had an eyebrow raised.

"I love you,"Colt said looking in her eyes,and before she could say anything more William,Charles,and Aelita barged into the house smiling like they had been drinking.

"I have found the way to destroy Kelley,and Cliftanna," William smiled at them just as Colt took Madaline's hand and they were all happy to hear that kind of news.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:Defeating Evil

"I am glad that I have found the virus to kill Cliftanna,and Kelley," William was smiling at the full room eagerly as they were all happy about had also,explained that the virus would completely wipeout Cliftanna,and Kelley as he would Pansy as well in the Nancy,and Franz were informed about the news than the virus was released on Cliftanna as Colt had decided to stay with the Mad Drama took a full day for the virus to eat Cliftanna away,and Kelley as it was over in no time at all as it had begun that was frowning only because he so badly missed Stella as she was the love of his life.

"I want to go and find Stella," Charles informed them all one afternoon as they had been in the living room as William nodded would take Charles awhile to find Stella but,it would happen as everybody seemed to be falling in ,and Franz seemed to be the only one's that had nobody to love at the moment but,one day they all would be enough Madaline,William,Aelita,and Colt would hit adulthood,and they would begin their lives separately but,keeping in contact with each was happy with her loving family,and always would be but,everyone needed somebody to love,and that night was just as calm unlike the morning after.

The next morning after Aelita had exited the bedroom that she shared with Madaline the strangest thing happened as Madaline had decided to get Madaline was changing her clothes she had thought Aelita had entered the bedroom again but,as it turned out it had been Colt by accident.

"Why did you do that?," Madaline asked him later that day confused.

"I swear it was accident but,I do have to say that you're beautiful,"Colt smiled at her as she softly threw a pillow at him.

"What did he do?,"Aelita asked sitting on the couch curious.

"Nothing important,"Colt answered her as he had been sitting way close to Madaline,and Aelita just walked away confused and even more wasn't really thinking about anything when she kissed Colt for about a minute,and pulled back not confused much.

"I love you too,"Madaline smiled at him as the day had started wore on,and he just smiled back.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:Nancy In Love

Two years had passed since the events conducted by Kelley,and how they got rid of him and Cliftanna as it had been longer since their first,and awesome trip into had decided to visit a different place, and in doing so she had found exactly what she had been looking Hopper had died of a heart attack not too long after William,and Aelita had gotten married as Charles had married Stella seemed to be happy without the virtual worlds in their life as Madaline,and Colt had already gotten all the events that had happened in a new much more positive year,Nancy had decided to search for true love as well.

"Do you think Nancy is alright?," Madaline asked William as they had decided to wait to destroy Pansy until she came back if she was ever going to come back.

"Your sister,and his mother will come back,"Colt answered smiling at them both.

"Yes,and Charles will visit again too,"Aelita smiled at they were all praying for the best as the future seemed much clearer,and brighter to ever single one of them.

"I hope they all hurry back so I can get rid of Pansy,"said William frowning.

"Yes.I hate virtual worlds now too," Madaline agreed as they had sat around room was silent for a minute as a blue light had shown;Nancy,Pansy,and a black haired,green eyed man whom was gorgeous was standing right next to her.

As William had taken Pansy from Nancy;Charles,and Stella appeared just as he had thrown her to the floor and after they were all there he started jumping up and down on the phone,breaking her into tiny pieces.

"This is the love of my life,Damon Salvatore, "Nancy said beaming at them.

"Yes,and I'm a vampire,"Damon smirked flashing them his pointy,and sharp and Aelita were holding hands as was Madaline,and Colt as were Charles and Stella followed by Nancy,and Damon.

"Shouldn't you be moving out now?,"Damon asked no longer smiling at them.

"They may live here as long as they want,"Nancy smiled away his disregard.

"We are, "William answered back not was once again full,magical,positive,and every single person in that room was happier than they had ever been in their entire lives including Damon who smiled innocently.

WE DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO,3 NINJAS,WINX CLUB,ALL GROWN UP,THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN ,but WE DO OWN THE MAD MAY NOT BE MAKING ANYMORE YOUTUBE VIDEOS BUT,WE THOUGHT TO FINISH THIS FANFICTION LOVE ALL OF WHAT WE HAVE WRITTEN ABOUT,AND WE PRAY YOU ENJOYED WHAT YOU HAVE &amp; BONJOUR!

The Mad Drama Family

Which Code Drama Fan fiction book was your favorite?Write us,and let us ,Which couples did you enjoy together?


End file.
